


Concern

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, POV Minor Character, Racism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This one's different, though, with his mind games and planted evidence. He gives her this look of doe-eyed concern and tells her to leave the man she loves.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original extended version of one of the drabbles in [Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77195), which consists of 11 views of Sam from the POV of 11 minor characters. It works as a standalone too, so it's not necessary to read _Strangers_ to understand this.

At first, Eve thinks he's just another bastard bigoted copper with a bug up his arse about seeing a colored bird on the rise. He's not like the others though: they have the balls to say it to her face. She could write the bloody dictionary on insults and lewd remarks. There's nothing she hasn't heard before. She's used to it, used to being regarded as Tony Crane's bit of brown sugar on the side. They both know she's more than that. 

This one's different, though, with his mind games and planted evidence. He gives her this look of doe-eyed concern and tells her to leave the man she loves. Condescending prick.

Later, as she's pleading with doctors who won't give her the time of day and lawyers asking questions she doesn't know how to answer, she realizes that Tyler's concern is as real and as dangerous as his insanity. That makes it worse, because he's made himself her hero in his deluded fantasy, whoever he thinks she is, and he's made her Tony the villain. He's won, because coppers close ranks, even around their madmen. In his mind he's saved her life; in reality he's left it in shambles.


End file.
